From Durmstrang to Hogwarts
by karmascreams
Summary: For 16 years no one but Dumbledore and his guardians knew he had survived that night. When the time came for him to go to Hogwarts, the Deputy Headmistress came in on the secret. But Harry Potter wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Six more years later, that decision changed, and with it, the world learned that he had survived.
1. 16 Years

**DISCLAIMER: **We all know who owns these characters, the lovely JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>The sight of the large scarlet express was bittersweet. It poured a longing into his heart, but at the same time part of him was missing the ocean air.<p>

This was his decision though, and there was no turning back. Not that he would. No, he was definitely looking forward to seeing where his parents had met and fallen in love. That was his main motivator for even going, the other reason had entirely to do with coming into the war.

He'd trained long enough, he knew more about the Dark Arts than any of the kids surrounding him did. He was ready.

At eleven, Nic had sat him down and told him why his parents had lost their lives, and why he had almost lost his. It had sickened him to learn that the man was still out there, that he hadn't been caught.

Nic and Perenelle had then spent the night explaining the benefits of each schooling option he had. Hogwarts, where his parents had met and gone to school, it was under the eyes of Dumbledore, a close family friend. It was a prime school, if he chose to attend. Another option was Beauxbatons, down in France. He immediately vetoed this, as he didn't know a lick of French. Then they brought up Durmstrang, albeit a bit hesitantly. They told him how he would actually be taught about the Dark Arts at this school, but they also shared with him that children of supporters to the man who killed his parents would possibly be attending. As he found out more about this school, as much as they could tell him, he was set on it.

Over the years though he had thought more and more of Hogwarts, and when Dumbledore had come over during the summer, Harry had sat down with him and talked about switching schools. Dumbledore had immediately asked why he was having such a change of heart, but when Harry had explained things, Dumbledore gave him the most sympathetic smile, and told him that his spot was always open.

Within the next week, Harry had written and received acceptance for the transfer, along with well wishes from his teachers, and from his headmaster. When Dumbledore came by next, Harry had immediately taken him aside, and with the letter of transfer in hand, Harry became a Hogwarts student.

The rest of the summer was spent owling his friends, reading the required textbooks for the year, as well as a few recreational tomes, and assuring Nic and Perenelle that this was what he wanted.

As he thought about all of that, he searched for his own compartment, and when he finally found one, he took it for himself, shutting and spelling the door from anyone wishing to stay longer than two minutes.

Once he had his trunk situated, he sat down and took out a book he had yet to finish. It was all about the Goblin Rebellions, how they started, and what stopped them. He was so immersed in his book, he was surprised when he heard someone cough to get his attention.

He looked up to see a girl with the brownest eyes he had ever seen. "Just who might you be?" the girl asked, and he could tell by her tone she was unsure what to think of him.

"I'm a new student, a transfer, and yourself?" Harry asked. He finally noticed the Head Girl badge as she answered.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl," she paused and he would swear she was going to question him about his book, until she shook her head. "If you need anything, I'll be up in the front cabin."

Harry nodded an acknowledgment, going back to his book before she had even left the door.

He had completely missed the snack trolley, and only realized he should change into his robes once he noticed that it had gotten dark outside. After that he had opted to put his book away, even though he was almost finished with it.

When the train finally stopped, Harry decided that he would go up with returning students, and meet with whoever Dumbledore had asked to look out for him.

Catching up with some of the older looking students, he joined a carriage with a red head, two boys with dark hair, and a boy who he recognized as Neville Longbottom.

As soon as he sat down, the red head asked who he was.

"Quite rude of you, I must say," Harry quipped, leaning forward to look at the thestrals pulling the carriage.

"Whatever," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. "Are you new here?"

Harry, leaning back again, nodded. "If I wasn't, you'd have known who I am," he laughed.

"Just tell us who you are!" one of the boys interjected, getting irritated.

"As soon as you tell me who you are," Harry countered, smiling at Neville who was just looking awkwardly at the floor.

Ron rolled his eyes, but complied. "I'm Ron, this is Seamus, Dean, and Neville. And you are?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. My name is Harry," he said, biting back the smirk when they rolled their eyes.

"So, Harry, why are you just coming to Hogwarts now? What year are you in?" Dean asked, eyeing his forehead in wonder.

"I'm a 7th year, what about you four?" He asked, knowing full well they could see he was avoiding the other question.

"7th years as well," Seamus answered. "You know where you'll be sorted?"

"I was under the impression no one really knew what house they'd be put into," Harry said, turning his head to look at Neville for a moment. Before he could say anything though, Ron spoke up again.

"So where'd you go to school before now? Must not have been too good if you decided to come here."

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at each of them individually. It was one thing that they had all been told upon their first year at Durmstrang: People are going to judge you as soon as you say you've attended here. He was ready though. He knew himself. "Durmstrang, I went to Durmstrang."

As expected, everyone tensed up, and Harry bit back the small frown that wanted to appear on his face.

It came as a surprise when Neville spoke up after the minute of awkward silence and staring. "Do you know Viktor then, Viktor Krum?"

Taking a moment to actually look at his school mate, Harry wondered. He had learned about his parents as a child, wanting to know more about his parents and their friends, and he could just vaguely see what he knew of them in their son. Finally, he answered, "Yeah, he's a friend."

Ron, Seamus, and Dean all spoke up with questions for him, and Neville once more let himself fade into the background. Harry watched him though, as he ignored the continuous flow of questions. Just as he was about to say anything though, the carriage stopped.

Stepping out of carriage, Harry looked up, and up at his new school, and that feeling of longing eased up. He was here, and in a few short steps, he'd be standing on the same grounds his parents once had.

When he finally reached the huge entrance way, he was intermediately spotted by one of the professors. "Harry!" the short man shouted, "Follow me please."

Harry nodded and quietly followed him into a small chamber off of what he was secretly hoping was the Great Hall. He had heard a lot about it from students that had come here during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he was excited to see it himself, almost as much as he was to see the rest of the school.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Professor Flitwick, I teach Charms. I hear your quite good at them, in fact," Flitwick said, and before Harry could answer, he was continuing on. "Now, as soon as the first years are sorted, the Headmaster will say a few words of introduction, and you can come out for your own sorting, alright? Good, now I must be off."

Harry wanted to say thanks, to ask if he knew what Dumbledore had planned to say, but the small professor was out of the room before he could even lick his lips.

From the small room, he could hear just about everything. He could make out a few conversations about people being excited for this year, another couple were talking about how they hoped this years Defense teacher was actually good, and a few other people talking about what they did during the summer. He could even tell when the first years entered, because aside from the rhythm of their march, conversations had lessened.

This also meant he could hear the conversations still going on all the better. The Ron bloke was talking to someone, he wasn't sure who, about him. Harry rolled his eyes in a few circles as he heard Ron describe him as a Dark Wizard.

Before that conversation could go further though, a song started from out of the blue. Harry raised his eyebrows, before he laughed. A sorting hat? He shook his head. At Durmstrang, there hadn't been a sorting. He had just been told where he'd be sleeping, and that he'd be sleeping there for the next two years, give or take.

As soon as the last name was called, Harry tensed up. Dumbledore was going to introduce him, and he would very much be in the spot light. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed himself. He trusted the old man. Durmstrang was his to tell.

"Now, as I'm sure few of you know, Hogwarts has accepted a transfer student. While this is indeed unusual, I hope you all will except him as one of our own. Minerva?"

With a short breath of silence, Harry opened the door, just as his name was called. The silence that greeted him as he walked up to the stool was almost as overwhelming as putting the hat on, but it was nothing compared to the stillness of what came once the hat read out where he was sorted.


	2. Just Like Your Mother

By the time they reached the common room, Harry was using reserves of patience he didn't even know he had. Dinner had gone by in complete silence as his new classmates just stared at him. He had even caught his head of house staring at him, a look of utter contempt on the man's face. Harry felt disheartened at that, as he had heard a lot of the man and thought he was great.

The first words he heard were laced in a tone that made him want to shudder. "Welcome to Slytherin, I'm your head of house, and if any of you break a rule or lose us house points, you'll be faced with my wrath. Now, the rules go as followed, don't lose any points, don't do anything that will get you or the house in trouble, if you just can't resist doing something that is against the rules, at least have the audacity not to get caught. So, does anyone have any questions?" Snape asked, a horrendous glare just asking them to catch his gaze.

"Actually," Harry said, "I do. Does it matter who we sit with during meals?"

Snape immediately turned his scorn onto the James Potter look-alike. After a moment of hateful glaring, he nodded. "You're to sit with your housemates Potter, and if by some chance you manage to make a friend from another house, you can sit with them during class. Any _other_ questions?"

No one spoke up, and Snape smirked to himself. "Good, now girls, you'll go to the left and the first door on the left is where you'll be sleeping. Boys, you go to the right, your quarters can be found behind the second door. Potter, you get to sleep with your year mates, I'll let you find them," Snape said, turning and walking away with nothing else to say.

Harry sighed and wondered what he did to make the man dislike him already. He gave a quick cursory glance around the common room, most of the older students were scattered about, talking among each other, sometimes looking towards him. He just shook his head, and went in search for his dorm room.

When he found it, he also found the guys he'd be sharing the room with. He knew from a glance that some of them were children of former and current Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy was easy to spot, he was also the first to speak up.

"So Potter, you get resurrected as well, or have you just been hiding all this time?"

"I went to a different school Malfoy, I wasn't hiding," Harry said, going over to his trunk and waving his hand over it, checking for curses. When he found none, he opened it and took out one of his books.

"Well what school did you go to then?" Draco questioned, warily eyeing him.

Harry smirked and let a moment pass before he answered. "I went to Durmstrang," he said, closely watching the other boys face.

The surprised look of shock on his face made the silent dinner and stares completely worth it. He only wished he'd had a camera.

"**You **went to Durmstrang?" a different boy asked.

"Up until this year," Harry nodded.

"What was it like?" Blaise whispered, and Harry just looked at the dark skinned boy as he thought of what to say.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," he finally answered.

Just as he was about to close the green and silver curtain, one of the two bigger boys asked a new question, one that he had dreaded coming into this house because of.

"Can you teach us dark magic?"

He quickly turned to who asked him and shot a glare that would make Snape proud.

"Listen here and listen closely, " he said, his voice a low harsh whisper. "If you ever ask me such a thing again, I will personally demonstrate to you exactly what I've learned. And believe me, you don't want to be at the end of my wrath. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm closing my curtain and going to sleep." He gave each of them a dark look, before he closed his curtain and picked his book back up.

During breakfast Snape came around and handed them all their timetables. He stopped and looked at Harry's for a moment, and Harry could tell he was just wondering how on earth he had gotten into his potions class.

When he looked at his timetable, the lack of his old classes glared back at him. He only had four classes and the amount of free time he found himself with elicited a sigh.

"It's not that bad, look at all those free periods you have," Theodore Nott said, trying to cheer him up.

Harry just shook his head, not bothering to explain just why it had left him feeling morose. Before there could be any more comments, Harry got up and made his way towards the Defense classroom.

One of the only reasons he agreed to keep the class on his time table was to keep his skills sharp. He wasn't sure where to hold his expectation though, as he had heard almost every summer from Dumbledore how he was looking for a new teacher for the subject. If the teacher wasn't proficient enough, Harry would just have to find a different way to keep himself practiced.

Upon arriving, the professor immediately asked if he'd be willing to stay after. Harry nodded, and took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

The professor got the class moving right along. He'd ask question after question, all of which Harry knew the answer to, but he wasn't going to bring attention to himself. Not this way. So when the professor called on him to answer a question, he was a bit blindsided, having let his mind wonder.

"Sorry Professor, could you repeat that?"

The professor smiled, having been informed during a staff meeting that Harry didn't even need to be in the class. "I asked weather it's possible to shake off the Imperius curse."

In the back of class, the redhead from the carriage ride couldn't contain from commenting, "He wouldn't need to shake it off, he'd be casting it." Both Dean and Seamus laughed. The professor heard it as well, and with a quick look to Harry, he was surprised to see that the young man wasn't rising to the remark.

"It is possible, but it takes great strength of will. Often times the person that is placed under the curse won't want to fight it, it's too peaceful," Harry answered. During his last year of Defense at Durmstrang, he was subjected to the curse. Everyone had been, as it was part of the class. They were all told to resist it. Out of the twenty students, only two people were able to; himself, and another boy.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," the Professor praised, going onto another question. All the students around him gave him sort of knowing, wide-eyed, reproachful looks, to which he ignored.

By the end of class, Harry had counted at least six remarks against him, all from Ron Weasley. It was a true show of character that he had just ignored them all. The professor took a great deal of pride in noting this.

When everyone else was exiting, Ron made one last remark that Harry caught, "He probably wants to make sure he's not going to kill us or anything."

Harry once again let the comment slide, and turned to find the professor watching him.

"Mr. Potter, I just wanted to formally introduce myself to you," the man said, coming and sitting on the desk in front of him. "My name is Remus, I knew your parents."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I know sir, my guardians and Dumbledore made sure I knew where I came from."

Remus was a bit shocked, but he hid it quickly. Or he tried to. Harry caught it. "Well, how are you finding Hogwarts so far?"

"It's the first day; I haven't had time to gather an opinion one way or the other. So far I just find myself missing my old classes and friends," he answered, and Remus was once again a bit shocked at the honesty.

"Just what classes were you taking? I know you went to Durmstrang, and certain things are classified, so if you can't answer that's fine," he said, leaning forward.

"No, it's fine," Harry assured. "I was taking a combat training class, Durmstrang is the only school that offers that. I was also taking a dueling class, I was learning more about Healing, and then I was taking a Spell Creation class, and a Wandless Spells class. I actually finished my training in Human Transfiguration."

Remus didn't even try to hide his shock this time. No wonder Harry had sat there with a bored expression on his face for the entire class. He had so many questions, but he didn't want to pry, so he just smiled and stupidly said, "You won't find those classes here."

Harry laughed, but agreed. "No, but I plan to make use of the library. Dumbledore let me know just how vast it is."

Remus smiled, and couldn't keep his comment to himself. "You're just like your mother."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Remus as if he held all the answers in the world. The reaction was intense, and nothing that Remus was expecting. "I... No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

Remus wanted to apologize, or say anything that would assure him Harry was okay, but Harry just quickly got up and left without saying anything else.


	3. Patience is a Virtue

The next time Remus saw Harry, was when he entered the Great Hall for lunch. Much like when he was sorted, the entire hall went silent.

When he reached his table and sat down, Harry realized it had happened again, and turned to Theo. "What is everyone expecting me to do?"

Theo just looked at him, not quite sure how to reply.

It was Malfoy who answered, "Dark Magic."

Harry just sighed and went about eating his lunch. He and Nic had spent countless nights talking about this outcome, how people might look at him different. Harry had been under the delusion that because Durmstrang had participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they wouldn't think he was anything but another wizard, but he was mistaken. They did have their ideas of him, and there was no turning away from it.

When the silence had yet to let up, Harry looked over to Dumbledore to see he was watching him. The old man gave him a pointed look, to which Harry just shook his head again. It would take more than silence and stares to break his patience.

The day continued much like lunch had, but with the added sentiments of hushed conversation.

By the time he had entered his Potions class the next day people were becoming brasher. It was as if they collectively decided to make a game of saying the worst types of things to try and get a rise from him. His silence had some of those students giving him second looks, and Harry wondered if they were trying to figure out if he was thinking of which ways to curse them.

Potions was one of the four classes he chose to attend, even though he had completed the course and got an O for his NEWT. The chance to learn under Professor Snape was something he didn't want to pass up.

The second he sat down, the aforementioned teacher had swooped into the room, and to the front of the class, with nothing less than his usual style.

Theo, who had taken the seat beside him, slowly leaned over to whisper to him, "Snape's a bit harsh with the Gryffindorbs, but he's cool with us."

Harry barely nodded, when Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

"Potter," Snape couldn't help but snarl, "Just what are you doing in my class? I was under the assumption you had already gotten your NEWT in this class, a benefit of being famous I'm sure."

Harry grinned, and as he went to reply, Snape stepped in, as if he had caught on to the game the students were playing.

"Just why are you grinning? Because I am right, or because you've got nothing going on behind that scar of yours."

The eyes that were previously watching Snape verbally beat down the supposed Dark Wizard, changed to him, and Harry couldn't help but let the smile on his face widen.

"Actually sir, I've added this to my course list, as you've been an idol for me. You being quite young when you became the Potions Master, has been a small inspiration of mine," Harry admitted, ignoring everyone's shocked looks.

If anything, Snape's glare intensified. "If you're so good at potions then, tell me, what ingredient do you add during the seventh step of the Wolfsbane Potion?"

Harry's smile finally faded, as he answered, "You don't add an ingredient Sir, you sit and watch until it starts to bubble."

"Shall I assume you know how to create Veritaserum?" Snape questioned.

Harry nodded.

"When do you add the last ingredient to the antidote, before or after sunset?"

"Before, but if the person under the effect has skill in Occlumency, the antidote just becomes another drink," Harry said, watching Snape. He was actually happy that the man was testing him so informally.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he asked,"What's the first ingredient to the Cure of Boils?"

The fact that the question came after such hard ones, made Harry laugh. "Perhaps you'd like to watch me prepare it?" When Snape gave no reply, Harry answered him. "Snake fangs, Sir."

"Twenty points," Snape said sharply, "to Slytherin for Mr. Potter's continuance of this class."

When class finally ended, Harry had made the perfect potion, and Snape had rewarded him ten more points.

It was in the hall, he heard Ron muttering to his two friends about how he was a dark wizard, and the only reason Snape was favoring him so heavily was because he was also a dark wizard.

Harry once again didn't rise up to the speculations, but Theo had seemed to have enough, "You better watch what you're saying Weasley, certain dark wizards might not take to keenly to hearing you talking so low."

Harry quickly turned to the boy who had been trying to become his friend and grabbed his shoulder roughly, dragging him into an unused classroom. "Just what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to put a target on yourself, or an even bigger one on me? Merlin's Balls, you're just as bad as them!"

Theo had been watching the new boy with wide eyes and he ranted and paced back and forth. He didn't know what to say or do, and when Harry finally calmed down and stopped in front of him, he couldn't help but take a step back.

"So what is it? You're just an idiot, or are their words clawing at your guilty mind?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"What? Guilty mind? Idiot?" he rambled, his mind not willing to work with his mouth. "I just... You. Sorry?"

Harry took one last hard look at the boy before him, before he just shook his head and walked to the door. Theo could vaguely hear him muttering something about Durmstrang, before he completely disappeared from view.

It wasn't until later that Harry had made himself known in the common room. He had been up in the library checking out all the books that had information on the castle, and the fabled Chamber of Secrets. If there was one thing he wanted to do whilst here, it was find it.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, catching everyone's attention. "You think you can make yourself look good by telling us all you're from Durmstrang? I'll have you know my father checked, and there is no record of you attending. So where were you really? No place good I imagine if you have to lie about it."

Everyone saw Harry take a deep breath. Several in fact, as it appeared his patience was finally wearing thin. "I'm not a liar Malfoy, nor do I appreciate you calling me one."

"Then give us proof, if you really went to Durmstrang, show us something," Malfoy said, a knowing smirk on his pale face.

"Like what? Dark magic?" Harry actually laughed.

"When actual Durmstrang students came here during my fourth year they had staves, show us yours," Malfoy countered.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, but that's at home in my bedroom, wasn't allowed to bring it," he answered.

"Because you didn't actually attend," Malfoy persisted. "Like I said, you're a liar."

Faster than anyone could catch, Harry had Malfoy in his grasp, and inches from his face. "Like _I _said, Malfoy, I don't appreciate being called a liar. Now, why don't you go owl your **father**, and have him owl my old headmaster, and see about a student with the name James Flamel."

It was just as quick that Harry made his way to their dorm room. He hadn't wanted to make a scene, but he just couldn't help it. The game of trying to make him snap was getting old quick, and none of the teachers seemed to want to do anything about it. It was making him actually miss the dark halls of Durmstrang, something he hadn't appreciated before.

All of these thoughts made their way onto his first letter home. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Nic and Perenelle would know what to say. They always did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm taking a two week break on this story. I'm sorry if that turns some of you away, but I have other things I need to sort out. Please _don't forget to review._ I'd love to hear what you're thinking, more than just the "love this." Until next time...


	4. 100 Points

"So Harry, if you've already gotten your NEWTS in Potions and Defense, why are you here and taking them again?" Theo asked as they made their way to the library. When he had learned that Harry had gotten an O on his Charms NEWT he had asked him for help with his essay, and when Harry agreed he immediately started dragging him towards the entrance of the common room.

Harry looked at Theo and pursed his lips. He hadn't divulged any more personal information to anyone; the students had all seemed to come to terms with the fact that he was a private person. This didn't stop people from making their idiotic comments, or turn away their stares, but they all realized he wasn't going to curse them to hell and back with whatever it was he learned at Durmstrang.

Theo, however, had been one of the more persistent people; always asking him questions, always begging him to show him some of the advance magic he knew.

To answer him, Harry gave a short shrug, "My guardians and I thought it was time."

"I still can't believe you went to Durmstrang," he said for the thousandth time, seeming to accept the answer.

In front of them, Ron huffed, "Yeah Potter, I can't believe you went to Durmstrang, or that Dumbledore is even allowing you to attend here."

Hearing those words once again, made the last of his usually golden patience snap. "You know what Weasley," he hissed, drawing his wand, "I'm sick of your snide comments. Why Dumbledore is letting me attend is none of your business. But do you want to see what I learned?"

Before the redhead could reply, Harry had transfigured him into a snake. The two boys that had been with him both went for their wands, but before they could use them, Harry had summoned them; all the while Theo was wide-eyed and laughing.

It would have been perfect if Professor McGonagall hadn't turned the corner and caught Harry with his wand facing the two students. Maybe if he hadn't had their wands in his hand, she wouldn't have raised her voice so loud.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" It was this moment she also noticed the red and black snake on the floor, slithering around in circles. "Don't tell me that's another student."

"It's Ron, Professor!" Dean spoke, before Harry even had a chance to open his mouth.

McGonagall spluttered for a moment before she quickly turned her wand on Ron and transfigured him back into his normal self. "Alright there Mr. Weasley?"

Ron rolled his neck, and gave a slow quick nod. He wouldn't take his eyes off Harry, and Harry enjoyed seeing the terrified shine that replaced the usual haughty gleam.

"Mr. Potter, that will be one hundred points as well as a month's detention. Now follow me, we're going to have a chat," McGonagall said, turning and walking away leaving no room for protest.

Harry sighed, and gave Theo an apologetic look, before trailing after the Deputy Headmistress.

Instead of going to the Headmaster's office like he had expected, Harry found himself sitting at a desk at the front of the transfiguration classroom. The professor had stopped in front of him, a calculating look covering her face.

When it became clear that Harry wasn't going to apologize, nor break the silence, she spoke up. "Your behavior is unacceptable Mr. Potter. Would you care to explain to me why you felt compelled to turn one of your peers into an animal?"

Harry sighed. "Professor, you're aware of my past schooling. You're probably also aware that these _peers_ of mine, have enjoyed making derogatory comments about it. I know that what I did was inexcusable, which is why I'll accept the punishments, but I am just human. My patience does have limits."

"And Mr. Weasley deserved to be turned into a creature because he kept pushing your buttons?" her eyes narrowed.

"Probably not, no, but I don't deserve to have to hear his misguided comments about me on a daily basis," he answered, his own eyes narrowed.

McGonagall sighed this time. This student came from Durmstrang, her usual cold stare was probably only in league with his old fellow students. "I'm not saying you do, but there are better ways to go about handling them. You'd be wise to just continue ignoring them. Now, tonight you will serve detention with Hagrid, you can meet him in the entrance hall at seven." She turned and headed towards her office, before she entered though, she noticed that Harry hadn't moved. "Is there something else Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned his gaze to her and frowned. When he was younger, and learning about his parents, he had found out that McGonagall was his father's favorite teacher. And now, he wanted to ask her about him, but he found himself torn. It was too personal. Instead of speaking, he just shook his head and got up, leaving without saying another word.

Before returning to the common room, Harry found himself wandering the halls. He hadn't lost his patience with anyone since he was fourteen. Since then, he had been taught to keep his moods in check. Was he really letting these juvenile teens get the best of him?

He shook his head and took a deep breath. He would ignore them. He wouldn't give them any reason to think he was dark.

It was with those thoughts that he walked into the common room. His entrance seemed to take all the oxygen from the room, as every last student stopped speaking the second they laid eyes on him.

Even Snape stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Potter," Snape intoned. "Not once has a student from my house lost a _**hundred**_ points. What in Merlin's name, were you thinking?" The acid pouring from his voice had many of the students staring wide-eyed with fright between Harry and the Professor.

Snape's tone barely affected him though, as he had had much harsher teachers in Durmstrang, teachers that hadn't even bothered to speak to him before they set a punishment on his shoulders.

Harry looked straight into his head of house's eyes as he replied, "That I had heard one too many comments about my previous schooling, that people were just asking for me to hex them, that perhaps if I stood my ground I wouldn't be considered a target."

The way in which he relayed his thoughts had those frightened eyes turning to ones that resembled saucers. Did he really just talk back to the one professor everyone was scared of?

"So you decided that standing your ground meant turning another student into an animal? And then you decide to take another student's wand? This is not Durmstrang Potter!" Snape said, his voice finally rising above that hissed whisper. "To my office, now."

As soon as the two men were out of the room, everyone took a collective breath. That was the closest to yelling that they could ever remember Snape getting. One thing they knew for certain, Snape was going to punish him more than what he had gotten from McGonagall.


	5. Resilience

Harry was silently making his way towards the Entrance Hall. Snape had barely let him speak once since he had explained himself in the common room. He had even had the gall to try and use legilimincey against him.

After that, Harry had managed to say that he was sorry for losing the points, and that he would do his best to make them up, before he left without even being excused.

He could feel Snape staring at his back as he left. He had seen enough of his face to know that the man was shocked.

As soon as he stepped foot in the Entrance Hall, he caught sight of Hagrid.

"So, what do I have to do?" he asked, and Hagrid smiled down at him.

"We're goin' to th' forest, jus' a patrol to see everythin' is fine," Hagrid answered, gesturing for him to go ahead.

While they walked down to the dark forest, Hagrid needlessly reassured him that they'd be fine, that it wasn't as scary as everyone made it out to be. Harry couldn't help but think of his first and only detention he had gotten at Durmstrang.

He had been eleven and had had to suffer outside the castle until morning. It had been cold, and he had only had another student for company.

Going through this forest now equated to a walk in the park, considering all he had seen and been taught.

When he entered the castle two hours later, he decided against going to his dorm. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he made his way towards the hospital wing.

As soon as he entered the stark cleanliness of the chamber, he realized that all the beds were empty. Clearly, Hogwarts' students weren't as... accident prone, as Durmstrang students.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pompfrey exclaimed upon seeing him. "Just what are you doing here? Do you need something?"

He smiled warmly at the worried looking woman. "Not to worry, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I might be able to help you out somehow? I studied Healing at Durmstrang for about five years, and I'd like to continue."

A firm line replaced the worried frown, and Madam Pompfrey considered him for a moment. "I'm afraid that helping me won't help you regain those points you lost Mr. Potter. I'm a Healer, not a professor. I can't assign points, nor can I take them away."

"That's fine, Madam, if I could, I'd still like to help. Perhaps you could help me continue my education?"

The shock couldn't be kept from her face and slowly she nodded. "I'd be delighted. There isn't anyone needing help right now, but if you're here when there is, I'll let you shadow me. Does that work?"

"Certainly," Harry agreed. "All my second period classes are free, so I'll come during those breaks." As he left he turned back and smiled, "Thank you for allowing me this opportunity."

Before she could respond, he was already out the door.

Finally back in his dorm, he's surprised to see that Theo is still awake. "So how was detention then? What'd you have to do? Scrub cauldrons?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure that's what I'll be doing the rest of the month, but tonight I was patrolling the forest with Professor Hagrid. Quiet boring really."

Theo just managed to swallow the squeak which is a bit undignified for the Slytherin. "You were in the forest?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Nothing happened other than scaring off a few small animals."

"But you were in the forest," Theo said again, his eyes still wide as if the thought of being in the forest was the worst thing he could think of.

Harry ignored him, instead going into the bathroom and changing into his pajamas for the night. When he came back out, Theo was just staring at the spot he had moved from. "Sorry about earlier, by the way, I knew I said I'd help you with your essay. I hope it wasn't too hard for you."

Theo shook his head and snapped himself from the daze, and grinned. "It was worth it, seeing Weasel turned into a snake! That was the greatest thing I've ever seen, truly."

Then, as if he wanted to have a first hand account of being transfigured into an animal, he asked if that was something he had learned at Durmstrang.

Harry gave Theo one of his pointed looks before closing the curtain around his bed. Instead of going to bed though, he opened up the small notebook he had containing his notes on the Chamber of Secrets. He had nothing written aside from what little was known about it, including details of the last time it had been opened, and the name of the girl who had died.

Soon, he would go and see if he could find her ghost. And if he didn't, it wouldn't be the first time he had found himself at a dead end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Don't forget to review!


End file.
